Why I Left You
by emgirl1904
Summary: Hermione Granger is at the top of her year when suddenly she leaves school and disappears, leaving Ron heartbroken. Why would someone like Hermione leave everything behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's a new story, I hope you like it!Not a oneshot!Rated T just in case. (By the way, this isn't a follow up to 'After the War' or 'One Perfect Day')**

Hermione Granger sat on her favorite couch in the head common room, staring at the fire. The tears she had been holding in all day were freely falling down her face now. She couldn't hold them in any longer. She knew she had to think about the problem at hand and what her options were, but for now, she just had to ignore it. She couldn't think about it… not yet anyway.

Hermione's sobs got harder. She pulled her knees close to her chest and started rocking back and forth. She was top of her class at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl, she had was sure to get top marks on all of her exams, the ministry was already pelting her with job offers in the owl post every morning, and mostly she had someone who loved her very much.

She and Ron had finally given up fighting it and told each other their feelings at Dumbledore's funeral. They had only gotten stronger while destroying the Horcruxes with Harry. Now that Voldemort was gone and they had come back to school for the short remainder of the term (mostly so Harry could be with Ginny) she and Ron were closer than ever.

Ron was doing incredibly well too. He had become so mature after everything that happened over the past few months and after almost loosing Hermione. He was doing remarkable in all of his classes and now he too was getting more and more job offers every day. Thinking about this only made Hermione cry harder.

She couldn't do this to Ron. She couldn't bring his whole world crashing down, right when he was doing so well. She would be taking everything from him. She could never do that.

The fire was getting low and starting to go out, so Hermione took a lot of deep, calming breaths. It was time to start thinking about what to do, because she couldn't ignore it. Hermione Granger, perfect student and Head Girl at Hogwarts, was pregnant.

The next day was Saturday and Hermione had stayed up all night, but she left her room at 6 am to make sure that she was awake before anyone else. She had decided what to do last night, and as much as it killed her, she knew she had to do it.

She ran as quietly as she could towards Professor McGonagall's office. Since she was head girl, she knew the password and as soon as the phoenix statue moved aside, Hermione began walking up the stairs, even though her legs and heart felt like led. When she reached the door she knocked firmly three times. Hermione tried as hard as she could to fight it, but she could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

The door swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall who had obviously not been up for long.

"Ms. Granger! What on earth…" McGonagall cut off when she saw Hermione's blotched and tired face. She looked as if she was about to start crying for what McGonagall strongly suspected would be one of many recent times. McGonagall put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her to a chair to sit in.

"Ms. Granger, all you alright? Why are you here at such an early hour on a Saturday?"

Hermione gratefully accepted a tissue from McGonagall and wiped her eyes. "Professor, I don't know how to say this mildly. Any way I put it, it's still going to sound bad."

McGonagall waited anxiously as Hermione drew in a long, deep breath. When she exhaled she said, "Professor, I'm going to have a baby."

McGonagall felt herself go sheet white. All blood drained from her face and Hermione felt too ashamed to look at her. After a very elongated pause, McGonagall said, "Oh my. Have you decided what to do?"

Hermione nodded weakly. When McGonagall didn't say anything, she saw that she wanted her to elaborate. "Professor, I don't want anyone to know. I am keeping the baby and I know that I'm young, but I couldn't bear the thought of giving up my own child. I'm so scared."

Hermione turned her head away and looked towards the window. She put one hand over her mouth and McGonagall noticed that her other hand lingered on her stomach.

"Ms. Granger, I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I also respect and support your decision. Now do you have any plans besides what you have just told me or do you need me to help you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No Professor, I know what I'm going to do. I'm leaving school, today or tomorrow. I think I'm going to go ahead and leave today."

If anything shocked McGonagall, this was it. "But Ms. Granger, where will you go? Back to your parents?"

Hermione shook her head again. "No, I'm not moving back in. I've told them about everything and they agreed with me when I said I want to stay in the magical world. I think that since my child will most likely be a witch or wizard, then they deserve to grow up as one. I know I wish I could have."

"Where will you stay then?" McGonagall asked.

"Tom, the bartender, agreed to give me room at a really cheap price above The Leaky Cauldron. I can use my reward money from helping kill Voldemort to pay rent and help get everything I need. That money alone is a small fortune. Then Tom also agreed to let me have a job as a waitress."

"But Ms. Granger, The Leaky Cauldron is quite a popular place in the wizarding world. If you want no one to know about this, don't you think it unwise to work and live there?"

"I thought about that too, but you barely see anyone under 40 come in there regularly. The only time a large crowd of younger people come in is right before the start of term."

McGonagall paused again. She knew that Hermione was thinking this through logically and she respected that. At least she knew that Hermione would be able to handle this. "Ms. Granger, I am assuming that Mr. Weasley is the father. What has he said about these plans?"

Hermione's eyes quickly filled with tears and they spilled down her cheeks faster than before. "Professor, Ron doesn't know either."

McGonagall dropped the two cups of tea she had been fixing. "Do you mean to tell me that you are not going to inform Mr. Weasley of this?"

Hermione's tears turned to sobs. "No, Professor. When I said I didn't want anyone to know, I meant it. I can't tell Ron this now. He has so much to offer to the world, and if I tell him this it would be jerking it all away. It just wouldn't be fair to him."

"But Ms. Granger, do you think it wise that he not know?"

"I can't tell Ron. It's for the best."

McGonagall gave Hermione a now repaired cup of tea and then sank weakly back into her chair. "What about Mr. Potter? Will he know?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"Ms. Granger, are you simply going to disappear?"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose it could be put like that."

Hermione and McGonagall sat in an easy silence until they had both finished their tea.

"Well Ms. Granger, would you like me to help you take your things to The Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione stared at McGonagall with wide eyes. "Do you mean it? Would you really?"

McGonagall nodded. "Since you have made the decision to leave Hogwarts, you are no longer my student and I may say that over these past seven years, I have come closer to Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and yourself more than any pupils I have ever taught in my time. I must say that I love you all beyond the boundaries of teacher and student. I couldn't bear the thought of you having to do all of this on your own."

Hermione got up and ran around the desk to wrap McGonagall in an enormous hug. When they broke apart, McGonagall dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and got up from her chair.

"Ms. Granger…" She was cut off by a wave of Hermione's hand.

"Professor, as you said, I'm not your student anymore. Will you please call me Hermione from now on?"

McGonagall was a bit taken aback by this, but agreed. "Hermione it is then, but I insist on you calling me Minerva. But as I was saying, it is only 6:45 am on a Saturday morning. I'm sure no one will leave their dormitories until at least 8:45 seeing as breakfast isn't served until 9."

Hermione nodded. "I have most of my things packed, but it is a good deal of stuff."

Hermione paused. "Professor, uh, I mean Minerva, it is a lot of stuff… do you think that Professor Lupin and Hagrid might help us?"

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I thought no one was to know about this?"

"Well, I'm sure Hagrid, Remus, and Tonks could know and not tell anyone. I trust them with this."

McGonagall agreed. They went and woke a very confused Remus Lupin and asked him to come to Hagrid's hut with them. He agreed, but was still extremely confused.

They walked in to Hagrid's hut and Hermione and McGonagall explained the situation to the two men. They sat in a shocked silence for a few minutes before agreeing to help. Remus said that Tonks would be happy to help Hermione set up the apartment as well.

Hermione put the last of her clothes in to her trunk and thought to herself, "These aren't going to fit for much longer."

She looked around the room one last time. It was bare now, except for the trunk that was at her feet. She felt a strong wave of sadness wash over her. It was hard for her to leave the castle, but she knew she hadn't reached the hardest part yet.

Remus came into the room and asked, "Is this the last of it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, this is it."

Remus gave her an understanding smile and gave her a reassuring hug. "Tonks is going to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. She can't wait to start decorating."

Hermione let out a laugh. She knew Remus was just trying to make her feel better and she had to admit that it was working a little. Hagrid was happy too. He was glad that she was moving above the Leaky Cauldron so that he would be able to visit her on a regular basis.

Remus walked out of the room with the trunk and Hermione sat down at a small desk against the wall and took out three separate pieces of parchment and a quill.

The first letter she addressed to Ginny. It said: _Dear Gin, You are the best friend I've ever had. I love you very much and I'm going to miss you horribly. I'm so happy for you and Harry. I always knew that you loved him, and somehow I knew that he loved you too. You're going to do great Gin, with everything. Just remember to study for your exams for once! With all my love, Hermione_

The second letter she addressed to Harry. _Dear Harry, I'm sorry that I'm not saying goodbye in person, but you have to understand that it's easier this way. Harry, I love you so much. You're the brother I never had and I could never ask for anything more of you than the friendship you've given me over these last years. The only thing I do ask is for you to watch Ron for me. Take care of Ginny and be happy that you have her. I love you always. Hermione_

She dreaded writing this final letter, because it was by far going to be the hardest, but she began writing all the same. _My dearest Ron, I'm sorry that I'm leaving like this and I'm even sorrier that I can't say goodbye in person. Know that I love you so much. No matter where we go or what happens to us, my love is always with you. Please be happy and don't mull over my leaving. You're going to do so many great things Ron. You can do absolutely anything. It is so hard for me to say goodbye to you, but I do love you with all my heart. Just don't ever forget me, okay? Hermione_

Hermione looked over the letter and cringed at the tear spots on it. She sealed all of the letters and put a picture in all of them. In Ginny's, she put a picture of the two of them laughing with huge smiles on their faces at a party celebrating Voldemort being gone. In Harry's letter she put a picture of herself and Harry sitting on the front steps of Hagrid's hut, smiling and waving. In Ron's letter, she put Ron's favorite picture of the two of them. It was Ron and Hermione standing by the lake and Ron was picking her up and swinging her around before kissing her.

Hermione wiped her eyes and left the letters on the table in front of the portrait hole, so that Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be sure to find them when they came to wake her up in about an hour. She put the letters directly beside a framed photo of all four of them together. She was going to miss them so much, but the way she figured it, this was for the best.

Hermione took one last look around the room as if to say a final goodbye. She smiled as she looked at everything and brought back memories. She let the tears fall with out fighting them back, because some of them were actually happy tears. With one final sigh, Hermione Granger left Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks to BBRaelover4eva, PigWithHair and Tina 101 for your great reviews! Love to you both! Now on with the story (hope you like it)! By the way, I'm not sure how early you can find out the sex of a baby, so forgive me if I'm wrong, I'm just making it up!**

Ron Weasley was awoken by a sudden whack by Harry hitting him with a pillow. He grudgingly sat up and groaned. "Whadya do that for?"

Harry laughed. "It's 9 am! Time to get up, you dimwit. Breakfast is ready and you need to go wake Hermione up!"

Ron swung his feet out of bed, stood up and stretched. "Alright, alright, I'm up. Is today Saturday?"

Harry nodded yes as he looked around his bed for a somewhat clean shirt to wear. Ron smiled. "Good, that means I can take Hermione to Hogsmeade. She's been dying to get some book and I want her to show me which one it is. After all, our anniversary is coming up in less than a month."

Harry looked up and saw Ron with a somewhat dreamy and dazed expression on his face. "Ron! Why are you going to stand there and daydream about Hermione when the real Hermione is in her room waiting on you?"

Ron turned red and grinned. He and Harry both got dressed quickly so they could go get Hermione and Ginny.

When they got to the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat down to wait for Ginny while Ron went to go get Hermione. He told Harry that they would meet him and Ginny in the Great Hall.

Ron reached the portrait that led into Hermione's dorm. He crawled through quickly and hoped that she was still asleep so that he could wake her up somehow or another.

When he was completely through the portrait hole, he started to yell "Hermione! Time to…" but he cut off when he saw how empty the room was. The furniture was still there, but everything that had belonged to Hermione was gone. The candles that Hermione usually kept burning on the mantelpiece were gone, all of her books were gone, the blankets she kept on the couch were gone, and all of the pictures from the walls and tables were gone, except for one. The only pictures left was one of Harry, Ginny, Hermione and himself and beside it were three letters, each one was addressed to either Harry, Ginny, or Ron and they were all in Hermione's writing.

Ron ran and grabbed the letter addressed to him. He tore it open and a picture fell out. It was his favorite one of Hermione. They were having such a good time together and that had been a wonderful day. He began to read the letter and with every word his heart broke more and more. She was gone. His beautiful Hermione had left. But why? Why would Hermione leave? He couldn't even begin to imagine why. He sank down onto the floor in a numb shock, and then the pain came. It was a pain like he had never felt before. He wanted to pretend none of this was happening; he didn't know what to do. Ron buried his face in his hands, wishing that he had Hermione back in his arms.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the breakfast table, only halfway enjoying their food. They didn't know where Ron and Hermione were. They should have been there at least 30 minutes ago.

"Harry, don't you think we should go check on them?" Ginny asked. Harry finished the last of his pumpkin juice and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Harry and Ginny got up from the table and walked towards Hermione's dorm, hand in hand. They playfully pushed each other as they walked along the halls. They flirted and laughed all the way, but they abruptly stopped laughing when they went through the portrait hole.

Their mouths fell open as they looked around the almost empty room and saw Ron sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. Ginny grabbed the two remaining letters off the table and handed Harry his while she began opening hers and pictures fell out of theirs as well. They only looked at the pictures for a moment before starting to read their letters. Ginny finished hers first and sat down beside Ron crying.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry. Where did she go? Did she tell you in your letter? Did she tell you anything?" Ginny looked at her brother pleadingly. Ron took his hands away from his face to show his cheeks glistening with tears. He shook his head. "No, Gin. She didn't tell me anything about where she is. She just told me she loved me and to not forget her. I don't know what to do." Ron looked out towards the window as if to look for something to help him.

Ginny started crying harder and Harry came and put his arms around her. She looked up and saw he was crying too, but he was trying to fight it. "Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry made somewhat of a grunt to show he was listening. "Harry, I'm scared," she said.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him. "I know Gin, I am too. I don't know why she left or where she is. We need to go to McGonagall. She'll know what to do."

The three of them ran to McGonagall's office and dashed up the stairs as fast as they could, but McGonagall wasn't in there. They found this odd since she hadn't been in the Great Hall for breakfast either.

"You don't think something's happened do you?" Ginny asked anxiously. Harry looked around the office. "No, I don't think anything bad is going on with McGonagall, I just wish I knew where she was so we could do something about this."

Ron had kept silent this entire time and continued to do so. He looked horrible, as if he was completely lost and didn't know where to go or what to do. As bad as Harry and Ginny felt, they both knew that they couldn't even compare to what Ron must be feeling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione apparated into the Leaky Cauldron and found McGonagall, Remus, and Hagrid waiting for her with her things in a corner. She gave them a little wave then walked up to the bar to talk to Tom. As she walked up Tom saw her and his smile broadened.

"Ah, Hermione! I wasn't expecting you this soon! But no matter, the sooner the better. How are you feeling? I expect you'll be wanting me to show you to your new room then?" Tom said this all very fast and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks for everything Tom. I can't tell you how much this is going to help me out," Hermione said as they walked over to help take up her things. Since Hagrid _technically _couldn't use magic, he took the largest trunk up to the room by hand, while McGonagall and Remus bewitched the rest to follow by itself. Hermione tried to insist on helping, but they would hear nothing of it. "We're not taking any risk of you getting hurt. We want you to have a healthy child, so no big magic," McGonagall said sternly. Hermione sighed. She was right, so she followed up the stairs after the rest. She was almost halfway up the stairs when heard a familiar voice call out.

"Wotcher Hermione," Tonks said cheerfully. Hermione dashed back down the stairs and the two girls embraced in a hug.

"Tonks! Thank you so much for coming, how are you?" Hermione asked.

Tonks chuckled. "How am I? I should be asking you! How do you feel? Been getting sick at all?"

Hermione nodded grimly. "Almost every morning. Hopefully this stage will pass or I might just get unlucky and get sick every morning for the next seven and a half months."

"Oh, so that means you're about a month and a half along then?"

"Yeah, almost to date, but I found only found out a couple weeks ago. Come on, let's go see my room, I haven't even seen it yet."

They walked up the stairs talking as they went. They found the room on the floor directly above the pub and walked in. Hermione's mouth opened a little, but then she smiled. The room itself wasn't really all that big, but it was perfect for Hermione and her baby when it came. There was a small sitting room with a fireplace and a teeny kitchen was in the corner. There were two smaller rooms and a bathroom too.

"Do you like it?" Tom asked hopefully. Hermione couldn't help but squeal a little with glee.

"Oh I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione gave Tom a big hug and went to look in the rest of the rooms. When she came back out, she said, "It's wonderful. I'll start work tomorrow."

"Okay, that will do fine, but I'm not letting you work too hard. Can't be too careful with you now!" Tom said jokingly. He gave Hermione her keys and then left for her to get her things unpacked. Everyone else left too, except for Tonks who was staying behind to help Hermione get the apartment furnished and decorated.

They went to into Diagon Alley and got a single bed for Hermione and a nice bedspread and sheets. The got a small vanity to put in the room and bookshelves to put all of her books. Once they had Hermione's room arranged nicely, they went back to Diagon Alley to pick out a cradle and other things. As they looked around, Hermione couldn't help but smile and put a hand on her stomach. But it mad her sad too, because she had always pictured Ron with her as she did these things. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Tonks called out for her.

"Oi, Hermione! Come look at this!"

Hermione went over to her and saw that she was looking at a beautiful cradle that could be for a boy or girl. They purchased the cradle and moved it into the second room right beside Hermione's. Seeing all of the different boy and girl things had made Hermione start thinking.

"Hey Tonks, do you think I should find out whether I'm having a boy or a girl?"

Tonks looked up. "Well sure. I mean, it would make shopping for all of this stuff a lot easier."

Hermione agreed. The next day she went to a small doctor's office in Diagon Alley after she finished working in the Leaky Cauldron for the day. They tested her and told her to wait in the lobby for about a half an hour while they got the results. Hermione was halfway through a parenting magazine when a nurse came out and said, "Congratulations Ms. Granger, you're having a baby girl."

Hermione's face broke into a huge smile. She really had wanted a girl all along, but would have been glad with either. She told the nurse thank you, paid her bill and walked back out into the street. Not many people were in Diagon Alley and Hermione wandered around for a little while, buying knicks and knacks along the way. She bought a small pink blanket and teddy bear and put them in the cradle back in her apartment.

Hermione couldn't shake the sadness of the day though. She wanted Ron to be with her so badly, but she knew he couldn't be. She wiped her eyes quickly when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Tonks and McGonagall standing there. She warmly welcomed them in and they took seats on a new couch and chairs they had put in the living room.

"So, Hermione did you find out whether you're going to be having a boy or girl?" McGonagall asked curiously. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'm going to have a little girl!"

Both Tonks and McGonagall congratulated Hermione several times. They left a few hours later saying that they would visit again very soon. Hermione walked with them down to the pub where they apparated away.

Hermione looked at the time and saw how late it really was and then realized she was quite tired too. She dragged her feet back up the stairs and into her apartment. She looked into the nursery and smiled, thinking that not long from now, a little baby girl would be sleeping in there. Against her will, Hermione started thinking of Ron, Harry and Ginny. She tried to shake off the thoughts by taking a long, relaxing hot bath. It worked for a little while but as soon as she curled up under her new, soft covers in her single bed, the thoughts came back. She fell asleep wondering if Ron was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all soooooooo much for your reviews. I love every one of them and they mean so much to me. I hope you all like this chapter!**

It had been eight months since Hermione disappeared. Ron had spent every single day trying to find her and get any piece of information he could. The only people helping were Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Ron had begged McGonagall to help, but she said that he should respect Hermione's wishes. Even Tonks, Remus, and Hagrid agreed.

Ron woke up one morning with a particularly nasty headache. He needed to get rid of it pretty quickly so he could actually teach class. He, Harry, and Ginny had accepted positions as professors at Hogwarts. He taught Transfiguration, Ginny taught Charms, and Harry, of course, was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Ron couldn't think about Hermione in classes. He had to concentrate on teaching the class, but since it was a Friday, he wasn't going to assign any homework. That way he could go down to the pub in Hogsmeade and he wouldn't have to worry about getting out of bed the next day. As much as he hated admitting the fact, he knew he was slowly giving up hope of finding Hermione ever again.

Ron grudgingly crawled out of bed just as Harry came in to make sure he was up. He saw Ron stretch his arms out over his head then rub his eyes before marking another day off his calendar. Ron's shoulders drooped and he sat down at his desk staring at his pictures of Hermione. Harry's stomach caught in a knot. He and Ginny missed her too.

"You alright, mate?" Harry asked. Ron didn't seem surprised by Harry being there. He just got up from his desk and shrugged. "I guess I'm about as good as I'm going to get."

Ron threw on his clothes for the day and he and Harry made their way down to breakfast. They met Ginny half way down and she joined hands with Harry. Harry had proposed to Ginny about a month ago and she, obviously, had said yes. Ron was happy for them, but couldn't help but think that he and Hermione should already be married.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Mr. Stuart, you wanted a large firewhiskey and a roast beef sandwich, right?" Hermione asked. The nice old man nodded fondly at her. He was one of the regulars Hermione had come to know very well over the past few months. She loved her job and where she lived. Tom had become a great friend, and he cared for Hermione dearly.

Hermione put in Mr. Stuart's order and waited for it to come out. She sat down carefully on a stool so she could rest her feet for a minute. She was very pregnant at the moment, almost nine months, which meant she was going to give birth sometime soon to her little girl. She missed Ron more than ever, but still, she thought it was for the best that she left.

"Hermione! What are you still doing working! I told you to stop over an hour ago!" Tom yelled.

Hermione waved it off like it was no big deal. Even though she knew she should be resting in bed, she wanted to keep working. She enjoyed getting up and talking to the people in the pub everyday because it kept her mind off of Ron. Even Hagrid came by every weekend.

"Tom, I'm fine! I can keep working, nothing's wrong with me." Hermione said defiantly. She got up because Mr. Stuart's order was ready and got the plate and glass to carry to him. She was putting the glass down on the table when she felt a horrible pain. She cried out and dropped the sandwich and firewhiskey.

"Ow! Oh god, that hurts!" Hermione sank down into the chair Mr. Stuart was helping her into. Just when she sat down, the pain came again and all of a sudden she felt wet. "Oh my god! Get my doctor now! My water broke!"

The entire pub went into mayhem. Almost everyone in there knew Hermione and they had all taken her in somewhat. They jumped up and ran to her giving her advice while at least ten people ran down the street like maniacs to get her doctor.

"Hermione, breath in!"

"No, don't breathe in! Take measured breaths!"

"Don't worry about your breath, squeeze something tight!"

"Try thinking of something happy!"

"Hermione, can you…"

Hermione couldn't take everyone yelling at once. "SHUT UP! I'M IN PAIN AND I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone went silent.

The ones who had gone to get the doctor came back instead with a wheelchair and a nurse. "Okay, we don't have much time to get her to St. Mungo's. Let's get her to the doctor's office right down here to check her out first."

Hermione was helped into the wheelchair by at least two dozen pairs of hands and was pushed down the street with the crowd in front of her, knocking anybody in their path out of the way. "MOVE IT! LOOK OUT! LADY WITH A BABY COMING THROUGH! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

They got her into the office and the doctor came up to her immediately. He felt her pulse and checked for anything wrong. He frowned as he started timing her contractions. "We don't have enough time to get her to St. Mungo's anymore. She's going to have a very short labor; that baby could be here within the hour."

Hermione was shocked. Wasn't the labor supposed to be longer? She didn't have time to wonder about this because another sharp pain hit her hard. "OW! Somebody go get Minerva, Tonks and Remus! NOW!"

Tom apparated out of the doctor's office to Hogsmeade. Since school was out for the day, most teachers were down in Hogsmeade. He ran into the Three Broomsticks like a mad man. He spotted McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin and Hagrid talking at a table near the door. He ran up to them and said, "Come on! It's time; you've got to come now!"

They all walked outside and apparated back (while Hagrid used a considerable amount of floo powder) to Hermione luckily right before Ron, Ginny, and Harry walked in.

Back in the doctor's office, Hermione was in a private room moaning in horrible pain. She had scared everyone out of the room and was about to start yelling again when she saw who it was. McGonagall and Tonks came bursting through the door as quick as possible, each going to either of her sides. They had told Remus and Hagrid to wait outside, because they rightly guessed that Hermione wasn't too fond of men in general at the moment.

"How are you doing?" Tonks asked her. Hermione scowled. "_How am I doing_! How does it look like I'm doing? I'm in so much pa…. Ow!" Hermione's face screwed up in pain again as another contraction came on. McGonagall and Tonks held her hands and Hermione squeezed them tight.

The doctor came in and looked at her charts. "Okay, Ms. Granger, I think it's about time." Hermione heard this and squeezed both women's hands so tight that they started bruising in different places. "Here we go," she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short hour and a half later, Hermione was resting and the doctor handed her the baby.

"Congratulations on a healthy baby girl. Do you have any idea what you want to name her?"

Hermione bit her lip. She had been trying to prepare for months, how could she have forgotten a name? She racked her brain as hard as she could for a perfect name, because whatever she said was what her baby's name would be for life. She closed her eyes and thought a minute.

"Jessica. Jessica Nicole Granger." She looked down at her new baby sleeping in her arms. "Yeah, I think Jessica will be a good name. What do you think Minerva?"

McGonagall smiled with watery eyes. "I think she and the name is beautiful. Can I hold her?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. McGonagall carefully came over to the bed and cradled Jessica in her arms. "Oh, she's so sweet. Look how beautiful she is. If you don't mind me saying, I think I see a bit of red hair on her."

Hermione looked closer and sure enough, there was some thin red hair on top of Jessica's head. "Oh wow, I uh, didn't notice that," Hermione said weakly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to make the tears in her eyes go away. Then she opened them and smiled, thinking of how Ron would react if he were here. Hermione had promised herself that when this day came, she wouldn't be sad, and that she would be happy knowing that she had someone in her life now that would always love her.

"Okay Minerva, you've held her long enough, my turn now," Tonks said while taking Jessica into her arms. "Oh Hermione! She's so tiny! I wondered why your stomach didn't get very big. I mean, well, it got big, just not huge like some people." Tonks gave up trying to explain what she meant and went back to rocking Jessica in her arms then said, "Tell Remus to get his butt in here now."

A few seconds later, Remus came in smiling widely. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations Hermione, she's wonderful." Hermione thanked him and he walked over to Tonks who was still holding Jessica.

Tonks looked at him then back at Jessica. "Don't you think she's beautiful, Remus?"

He nodded. "Yeah sweetie, I do."

Tonks smiled. "Good, because we've been married for a year and now I want one."

Remus' mouth fell open. All he could manage to get out was, "Huh?"

Tonks repeated, "I said that I want one."

Remus stared at her dumbfounded for a minute then said, "Alright. If you want one, then I have no objections what so ever." Tonks smiled. "Good, all's settled then."

For the next three days, people swarmed in to visit Hermione and Jessica. Most of these people were customers from the Leaky Cauldron, shop owners in Diagon Alley, and Hagrid, Remus, and McGonagall. Hermione was exhausted and she couldn't have been happier when she was able to take Jessica back to her apartment, to her new home.

She walked into the apartment and there were balloons and flowers everywhere. She smiled slightly before walking into Jessica's nursery and putting her in her crib, where she continued to sleep like a rock. The nursery looked beautiful now. It had a soft yellow paint on the walls, flowers sat on a table by the window, a small bookcase was filled with children's books, and there was a soft chair for Hermione in the corner of the room.

Hermione gave Jessica a quick kiss then walked back out into the living room. She was mildly surprised to see McGonagall standing in the room.

"Minerva! I'm so glad that you're here, will you help me move some of these flowers into Jessica's nursery?"

McGonagall happily agreed and soon the nursery had several beautiful arrangements of flowers sitting on shelves and tables. The remaining flowers were divided between Hermione's room and the living room.

Hermione was exhausted. Though the doctor had given her a potion so that she could move freely about on her own and do whatever she wanted, it still wasn't easy giving birth. She flopped down on the couch and looked to see McGonagall chuckling to herself. "What's so funny?" she asked.

McGonagall shook her head. "Jessica sleeps exactly like her father. We could make as much noise as we want and she still wouldn't wake up."

Hermione laughed and agreed. She had noticed that too. The two women sat and talked for a while, but McGonagall got up finally and said, "I should be getting back to Hogwarts before I'm missed. I told the staff that a dearly loved relative of mine was having a child and I wanted to spend some time with her. It's the truth you know."

Hermione was touched. She gave McGonagall a huge hug and with a swish of her cloak, McGonagall apparated back to her office in Hogwarts. Hermione decided to put on her most comfortable clothes and curl up in her bed to take a nap. She had only been laying down five minutes when Jessica started screaming and crying.

"Let the fun begin," she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I got more wonderful reviews on my last chapter and I can't thank you all enough! Everyone should definitely go check out Tina101's stories, they're awesome!**

"Mom, wake up. Mom? WAKE UP!"

Hermione jolted awake and fell out of her bed. She rubbed her head and untangled herself from the covers. "Ow, that hurt! What'd you do that for?"

Jessica laughed. "Because you told me to last night remember? You've got to work breakfast this morning."

Hermione lay back down on the floor. "I don't want to get up. Come wake me up again in five minutes, Jess."

Jessica shook her head. "No way, you're getting up now or else." Hermione looked up at her now eleven year old daughter. "Or else what?" Jessica got a very devilish grin on her face.

"If you don't, then I swear that I will tell George that you will go out with him."

"AH! Jessica Nicole Granger! Don't you dare!"

Hermione got up and took off running after her daughter. She finally gave up and went back into her room. "Jess, go tell Tom I'll be down in five minutes."

Jessica nodded and went into her room. She threw on a pair of blue jeans and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. Even though the shirt was bright orange, it somehow didn't clash with her long, smooth red hair. Hermione told her that she got her hair from her father. She hadn't ever seen her father, or even know his name for that matter, but she never asked why. She could tell that her mom still loved her dad and it hurt her to talk about him. Her mom had never even gone out on a date since her dad, no matter how many people tried to set her up.

Jessica went down the stairs into the almost empty Leaky Cauldron's pub and looked around. Only five or six customers were in this early. She spotted Tom handing old Ms. Smithson her morning pumpkin juice. "Hey, Uncle Tom! Mom's coming down in a minute, can I help?"

"Good morning to you too, sweetie. If you want to help out today you can, will you go get Mr. Stuart a pumpkin juice too?" Jessica gave Tom a quick good morning hug, then quickly walked off to fix a pumpkin juice for Mr. Stuart and brought it over to him.

"Morning Mr. Stuart, how are you?" she asked when she got to the table. He looked up from behind the Daily Prophet and gave her a smile.

"Good morning, Jessica. You're up earlier than normal." Jessica nodded. "Yeah, they have a new shipment of brooms in down the street and I can't wait to go see them. Plus the bookstore has a shipment of books coming in today too."

Mr. Stuart chuckled to himself. "Like mother like daughter, though I don't know where you get your love of flying and Quidditch from, you're mother can't stand flying."

Just then Hermione came down the stairs pulling her hair back as she went. She had on her blue jeans and a white blouse. She took a few customers orders and put them in to the kitchen then walked over to Jessica and Mr. Stuart.

"Good morning you two, what are we up to now?"

Jessica had her stubborn face on and said, "I'm trying to convince Mr. Stuart that the Cannons will win this season. They get better each time, so they're bound to win."

Mr. Stuart had an equally stubborn face. "I don't think so. The Cannons may be getting better, but the Tornados have always been great and near impossible to beat."

Jessica stuck out her tongue playfully then walked back to the bar and started talking to the cook, Sam.

"Well Hermione, people certainly do love Jessica. We're all going to miss her when she goes to Hogwarts. After all, we've watched her grow up," Mr. Stuart said.

Hermione nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know. Her letter should be coming soon, probably today. She's excited though and she can't wait to go. Everyone says they have a great staff now. They've gotten new Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers since I was there. They're all supposed to be great. I'm just dreading her going because I won't get to see her."

She and Mr. Stuart talked for a while longer until the owl post came. Tom sorted through the mail and gave Hermione her letters, then came across one that made him stop. "My lord, it's here."

Hermione looked curiously over his shoulder. "What are you looking at? You okay?" Hermione looked at the letter in his hands and smiled. "Hey Jess! Get your skinny butt over here now!"

Jessica slid off her stool and marked her page in her book. "Geez Mom, I was sitting four stools away! You don't have to be so loud, you know. What is it anyway?"

Hermione handed her a faded yellow envelope with writing in green ink. It was addressed to:

Ms. J. Granger

Apartment 12, Leaky Cauldron

206 Diagon Alley

London

She turned it over and saw the envelope sealed with red wax and a crest with a badger, snake, raven, and lion.

"Cool! Mom, it's my letter! It took long enough to get here!" Jessica hurriedly opened it and read the letter:

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Jessica smiled and did a small jump of excitement. "I'm going to Hogwarts! Finally! But couldn't Aunt Minerva have just brought the letter later today? I mean, it's just wasting the use of an owl."

"Well, I'll be sure to remember that next year."

Jessica and Hermione turned around and saw McGonagall standing there with a slight smile on her thin lips. Jessica hopped over the bar and ran to give her a hug. She and McGonagall were extremely close and always had been.

"Minerva, I didn't think you were coming until later today or I would have started cooking lunch earlier," Hermione said. Over the past few years Hermione had become a huge fan of cooking on her own. McGonagall waved it aside. "Oh, don't worry about me dear. I just came early to help Jess get some of her school supplies, mostly her books."

Hermione nodded and agreed. "Oh, Jess, you'll need some money. Go up and get however much you need out of my purse. You can get extra if you want to get a cat or owl or something."

Jessica said thank you and ran to get the money from Hermione's purse. Once she was sure Jessica was up the stairs she turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, you seem preoccupied. Are you all right?"

McGonagall knew she had given herself away too easily. She had been thinking for months about Jessica coming to Hogwarts and had been thoroughly looking forward to it, until she remembered one thing. Ron Weasley was a teacher at Hogwarts and he had no idea he had a daughter and Hermione had no idea that Ron was a teacher.

McGonagall had just about gotten up enough courage to tell Hermione, but then Jessica came sliding down the stair banister with her beautiful red hair flying out behind her. "Okay, I'm ready to go!"

Hermione had been taking the order from a customer at the bar and seemed to have forgotten about the conversation. "Okay baby, be careful and don't go overboard." She gave Jessica a hug, then went back into the kitchen to place the order.

Jessica and McGonagall walked out of the pub and went and got all of the basic books and supplies. They picked her wand after trying at least twenty. The wand they finally found her was Holly, 15 inches in length, and contained a phoenix feather. They also walked into the Magical Menagerie to pick out an animal for Jessica. They wound up with a small white owl with some spots on its wings. Jessica decided to name the owl Nymphadora just to make Tonks mad (which, trust me when I say it did. Tonks and Remus had given their son the very likeable name, Tristan).

The next month passed slowly for Jessica. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and see everything her mom had told her about and see the Quidditch matches. For McGonagall and Hagrid however, the nights went by quickly. Finally it was September 1st, the day that Jessica would be arriving at Hogwarts.

"Oh, what are we going to do!" wailed Hagrid. He knew this was going to be trouble.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid! There's nothing we can do now, we'll just have to let the events play out as they come!" McGonagall felt extremely guilty, as if she was betraying Hermione, which she would never want to do in her life, but couldn't help but smile as she thought of something. "Who knows Hagrid? Maybe its time Ron found her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jessica are you sure you've got everything?" Hermione asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Mom, I've got everything. Now how the heck do I get on to this platform thingy?"

Hermione smiled. "Ah ha, I know something you don't know!" She stuck out her tongue at Jessica.

Jessica rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh yeah Mom, real mature."

Hermione showed Jessica how to get through the platform, but tried not to attract too much attention. Once they were safe through the barrier, Jessica saw her mom look around cautiously to make sure she didn't see anyone that would recognize her from when she was in school. Once she saw that no one did, she turned back to Jessica.

"Okay, you're really sure you have everything?" Hermione asked again. Jessica couldn't help but laugh at her mom worrying so much. "Mom! I promise you I have everything! If I did forget something, you can send it with Nymphadora when you get one of my letters!"

This seemed to satisfy Hermione. "Good, so now I have an excuse to make you write. You know, you should write to Tom, Sam, Mr. Stuart, Ms. Figg, and Mrs. Smithson because they're all gonna miss you too." Jessica promised she would write to all of them at least once a week, depending on her work load, in which case she would just write a letter to Hermione.

A few minutes later, the train whistle blew. Hermione wrapped Jessica in a huge hug and helped her on to the train. "Okay, please be careful!"

Jessica laughed. "No of course not! Love you Mom!"

"I love you too, Jess."

Jessica walked down the corridor of the train and finally found one that wasn't full. The only occupant was a girl that looked about her age with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a simple ponytail. "Do you mind if I join you?" Jessica asked.

The girl looked up from her book and smiled. She had an attractive face with hazel eyes and a thin figure. "Sure, I'd love some company," she said.

Jessica gratefully sat down across from the girl and was delighted when she saw that the girl was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. "Oh, are you a Quidditch fan?" Jessica asked eagerly.

The girl shook her head modestly. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm muggle born you see, so I was reading up on it because it sounds fascinating. I played soccer back at my old school, apparently Quidditch is supposed to be a bit like that."

Jessica nodded. "Oh, it is. Not too much difference. Well, there is really, would you like me to explain?"

Jessica spent the next hour explaining Quidditch to the girl and they bought sweets from the trolley when it came by. Jessica was sure that the girl had a good understanding of the game now. "What's your name by the way?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot all about names. I'm Natalie Green. What's your name?"

"Jessica Granger, but most everybody calls me Jess."

Natalie smiled. "Alright, Jess it is. Do you have a favorite Quidditch team?"

"Of course! The Chudley Cannons are my all time favorite. They may not be the best team out there, but they get better each year."

"Oh, I'm sure they do. Or is it that you're just a very stubborn and loyal fan?"

Jessica blushed. "Probably a little of both."

Soon, Natalie and Jessica put on their robes and they got off the train at Hogsmeade station. They walked through the crowd and went to where Hagrid was calling for first years. Jessica gave Hagrid a small hug before many people got over to them so they wouldn't accuse him of having her as a favorite before she even started classes. But since today was a Friday, she wouldn't have to worry about classes until the following Monday.

The first years gasped in awe as the boats they were riding in glided across the lake to Hogwarts. They walked into the entrance hall where McGonagall met them and explained the sorting. McGonagall's eyes met Jessica's and they both smiled at one another, but Jessica could have sworn she saw something worrisome in her eyes.

The first years entered the hall and waited in line. This was it; this would decide where they would spend the next seven years of their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the staff table, only some of the teachers watched with much interest while McGonagall respectfully listened to the Sorting Hat's song and began calling first years to be sorted.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were passing notes about the latest Quidditch standings and Ron was as usual standing up for the Chudley Cannons.

_They're getting better!_

_That's what you say._

_Hey, guys, what's wrong with Hagrid?_

The three of them stopped passing the note back and forth and looked at Hagrid who had just walked in and sat down beside Ron. He looked pale and was drinking more wine than normal, very quickly.

"Hagrid, you alright?" Ron asked.

Hagrid jumped a little at Ron's question. "Me? Why wouldn't I be?" Hagrid said in a bit of a strained voice. Ron noticed that he didn't meet his eye and he seemed much more reluctant to look at him than Harry or Ginny.

The line of first years had gotten somewhat shorter and Harry, Ron, and Ginny decided to actually pay a little bit of attention. They finally got to Freedman, Justin who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then McGonagall paused. Everyone looked at her expectantly, but for a few seconds no sound came out. Ron and Harry could have sworn she looked at them before finally saying, "Granger, Jessica"

Ron's mouth fell open. The girl that walked up had long red hair, brown eyes like Hermione's, and a face that was shaped exactly like Hermione's. He jerked his head towards Hagrid who was staring fixedly at Jessica Granger without blinking. Was that why his eyes were watering? He looked over at Harry and Ginny who had similar dumbstruck expressions. Ginny took her hand out from under the table and reached to hold Harry's hand. Ron looked back at the girl right when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as Jessica Granger went over to join them. Natalie Green followed her to Gryffindor and sat down beside her not long after.

"Oh my god," Ron croaked. Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement. When the sorting was over and the feast appeared Ron, Harry or Ginny didn't touch their food. When McGonagall took a seat beside Ginny Ron leaned over to her.

"Who is that Jessica Granger?" he asked forcefully. McGonagall pretended to be in a very intense, animated conversation with Professor Sprout. "Minerva! Tell me!"

McGonagall turned around to face the three of them sternly, but they saw another emotion they couldn't quite place in her face. Before they could really think about it, McGonagall said, "If you want to know who she is, I suggest you find out yourselves." With that she turned back around, her lips drawn in a thin line.

The entire feast, Ron watched Jessica Granger. Her back was to him and as the feast ended and the tables were dismissed to their dormitories, Ron practically launched himself out of his chair to catch up to her. When he did, he clapped a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, somewhat surprised.

Ron's voice caught in his throat, but he soon found it again. "Could I, uh, speak to you in my office, Ms. Granger?"

Jessica looked surprised by this question. She agreed and gave a quick wave to her brunette friend and walked off with Ron. They reached his office and Jessica immediately noticed his Chudley Cannons poster.

"You support the Cannons? Finally someone who has some taste in Quidditch!" Jessica said before she could stop herself. She had forgotten she was talking to a professor. "I'm sorry, I, uh, forgot my manners for a moment." Jessica said embarrassed.

Ron waved his hand to show that it was alright. "No, its fine, I'm glad to hear you support the Cannons as well." Ron cleared his throat nervously and started pacing around the room. Jessica thought he was acting quite odd. "Is everything alright Professor…"

"Weasley. Professor Weasley."

Jessica nodded. "Okay, Professor Weasley, is everything alright?"

Ron nodded. "I, um, think so. I'm not quite… well yes, everything is fine."

Jessica, even though confused by it, accepted this answer. When Professor Weasley didn't show signs of sitting down or saying anything anytime soon, Jessica began looking at the Cannons poster closer. As she was doing this, two pictures framed beside it caught her eye. One of the women in the picture looked very familiar…

Jessica got up to take a very close look at the pictures. One was a group photograph, and the other had two people in it. When she got close enough to make out the faces, Jessica let out a short scream and jumped back as though it had shocked her.

Ron whipped his head around to see the girl standing looking at the picture of him and Hermione. The young girl had her hands clapped firmly over her mouth and she was breathing deeply. After a minute, she finally said in a very, very soft and weak voice, "Mom… that's my mom…" She turned around to look at Ron and studied his face closely.

"Oh god," she said more audibly this time. She looked like she was either about to get sick or faint. Ron quickly ran to her and helped her sit back down into her chair. He turned her face to look at him so he could see her face closer. She did look like her mother, but she looked like him too.

Just then, McGonagall burst into the room. Jessica turned around and saw her. She couldn't have been happier to see her. "Aunt Minerva!" She ran to her and threw her arms around her. McGonagall patted her head, telling her that it would be alright. McGonagall looked at Ron who was about to explode.

"YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW HERMIONE HAD A DAUGHTER?" he yelled. McGonagall nodded solemnly. Ron sank down into a chair, then asked, "Is she my daughter, too?" McGonagall nodded again.

Ron was overwhelmed with emotion, then thought of another question. "Hermione… is this why she left? She didn't want me to know?"

Before McGonagall could answer, Harry and Ginny ran into the room. They saw Jessica sitting in a chair somewhat in a trance, McGonagall looking as bad as they had seen her in a long time, and Ron looked like he was about to burst with many different things. Ginny went over to Jessica and began trying to calm her and get her to feel better, while also listening to the conversation.

"Ronald, I'm sorry that you found out like this. But Hermione didn't want you, any of you, to know. She was scared, and afraid. She saw your entire career going down hill if she told you, but then again, she would never give up her child. So she left." McGonagall turned to Jessica who looked like she was finally putting the pieces together. Jessica looked at her father.

"So that's why Mom never talks about you. She's scared, even though she loves you. She didn't want you to find out about me, so that she could save your future plans and stuff," Jessica looked like she was starting to take it all in; she was even smiling slightly.

Ginny smiled at Jessica. "So I guess that makes me your aunt! You have a little cousin you know, she's four. I had to take a year off to have her. Oh, yeah, this is your uncle, Harry."

Harry shook Jessica's hand and smiled warmly at her. Then Jess turned back to Ron, who was looking at her with a shocked look on his face. "Did you say that Hermione loves me?"

Jessica nodded. "Of course she does. She's never even gone out with a guy since you I guess."

Ron didn't know what all he was feeling, but happiness was there most of all. And he knew one thing, that was his daughter sitting in that chair, and he had only known her for a hectic fifteen minutes, but he loved her immensely.

Ron got up from his chair, walked across the room and enveloped Jessica in a hug, taking her in. Jessica hugged him back, feeling that even though she didn't know her dad, she still loved him in a way that only a daughter can love her father. Only then did she realize she was crying happy tears. She looked around the room and saw that McGonagall was crying happily too, along with Ginny.

Jessica and Ron broke away from each other and he said, "I want to see your mother." They looked at McGonagall, wondering what she would say. She sighed, obviously having a conflict of emotions. When Jessica looked at her pleadingly, she sighed reluctantly. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I love you and your mother very much, you too Weasley, and that tomorrow is a Saturday. Ron took that as good enough of an answer. "Where to?" he asked her and Jessica said to go to the Leaky Cauldron. He told Jessica to hold on to his arm, and with a pop, they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione hadn't bothered taking off her blue-jeans and black tank top. The only thing she had done was pull her hair back into a neat ponytail. She was in a very interesting part of her book when somebody began knocking on the door furiously.

"Who on earth could be here this late?" she wondered. She got up from the couch and went to the door and opened it. Jessica was standing there in her Hogwarts uniform looking quite tired and happy at the same time.

"JESS! Oh my god! What are you doing here! Why aren't you are at school? Are you hurt?"

Jessica shook her head no. "Mom, calm down. McGonagall gave me permission to leave so that I could bring you a surprise."

"Jessica, what are you…" Hermione almost choked on her tongue when she saw a tall, handsome man with red hair come from around the corner.

"Ron…" Before Hermione could say anything else, Ron took her hands and said, "Hermione, I love you." The next thing Hermione knew, Ron's lips were crashing onto hers.

**A/N: Well did you like it? I hope you did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm glad to have gotten so many great reviews on the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!**

Hermione didn't know what was going on. Jessica was here with Ron. Hermione hadn't seen Ron in over eleven years, but yet here he was kissing her full on the lips. _And he had said he loved her._

After all this time, could he really still love her? Hermione didn't care, right that minute she just wanted to hold him. She gave up thinking about everything, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with every ounce of passion she had. She opened one eye and saw Jessica going into her room smiling.

After another minute or so, she and Ron broke apart, desperate for air. Hermione ran her hands over his face, smiling to see that he still looked like the same old Ron. He had the same blue eyes, the same red hair, and he was still in great shape, probably from still playing Quidditch.

Ron felt Hermione looking him over while he did the same to her. She was the same Hermione he remembered. She of course, was still shorter than him, but she still had the same deep brown eyes she had always had. He could tell her hair was less bushy and mostly just curls now, even though it was pulled back. She also looked like she was a really fit. She had always been skinny, but now she looked really toned. He broke the silence by asking, "Have you been working out?"

Hermione scowled but couldn't help but laugh. "Ronald Weasley, this is the first time I've seen you in years, you found out that we have a daughter together and all you can do is ask if I've been working out?"

Ron went red in his ears. "Sorry, I don't know, I guess I just wanted to say something." Hermione's face got serious. "Well, if you want to say something, you can tell me what is going on."

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione, I'm not the one who needs to be explaining right now. I have a daughter that I never knew about until tonight! How on earth could you hide that from me? Tell me why! Wait, she is my daughter… right?"

Hermione turned her face away from him and took her arms away from his neck. "Of course she's your daughter. Didn't you see her hair?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I saw her hair. That's the first thing I saw actually, you know, when they called her name."

Hermione looked at him strangely. "What? Do you mean you were at Hogwarts? What were you doing there?"

"I'm a professor now. I teach Transfiguration. Harry and Ginny are there too. They're married now and have a kid."

Hermione didn't know which emotion she felt more of at the moment, happiness or anger. She was thrilled to hear about Harry and Ginny and their child, but she was furious too. Furious at McGonagall for never saying a word to her about this, but the more she thought about it, what could she have done if she had known? That didn't matter though; she should have been told anyway.

"_What?_ You're a professor and Minerva didn't even _tell me_? She didn't tell me!" Hermione yelled.

Now Ron's anger came to the surface. "How long has McGonagall has _known _about this! That you've been in contact? Who else then? Is this all just some big joke on me, or what?"

"Ron! Do you honestly think that I would tell everyone but you? It's me remember? Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in her year! I have more sense than to do something like that and you know it! You know I love you, I wouldn't do something like that!"

Ron's face turned from anger to sadness. "You loved me, huh? Well, I would imagine you would have told me if you had really loved me enough." He turned to leave, but Hermione jerked him back around with considerable force. "Good god Hermione, you have been working out," he said, rubbing his arm.

He looked at Hermione and saw tears spilling down her cheeks. "Ron, don't you dare tell me I don't love you. I didn't tell you about her because I loved you enough not to ruin everything for you. I don't care what you think about me, but don't you _ever_ say that to me again. Now if you want to leave, the door is right there."

Hermione went and sat on her couch with her back to him. She wanted to hear the door close before she started sobbing. She heard the door open, then after what seemed like an eternity, it closed. As soon as it did, Hermione's tears came out in buckets. She hoped that Jess was asleep by now, and she was sure she was. She was always dead asleep way before now, so she had probably gone to sleep as soon as she had gotten to her room.

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest, slowly rocking back and forth and she could feel her tears soaking through her blue jeans. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "R-Ron, you're s-still here?" she asked between sobs.

Ron nodded. "I can't leave you like this. I can't leave you ever again." Ron pulled her closer to him and she began to cry into his shirt. Eventually, Hermione's sobs subsided and she wiped her eyes. She looked up at Ron and gave him a small smile.

Ron looked at her and wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks. "Okay, now I want you to tell me why you left."

"Oh Ron, it was so many things. I wanted to tell you, but that would have been so selfish of me. It would have ruined everything you had waiting for you. I know you would have put everything aside for me and Jessica and I couldn't let you do that, so I just thought it would be best to leave."

Ron seemed to be thinking hard about this. "Hermione, you're right, I would have put you and Jessica first, but that wouldn't have messed up my life, it would have made it better. I would have never wanted you to leave."

"Well, I don't know Ron… I just couldn't let myself get in your way. But I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now."

They sat together on the couch for a while, then Ron asked, "So what now?"

Hermione looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Ron swallowed nervously. "Well, now that I found out about Jessica, and I found you again… what now? I mean, do you want me to be a part of her life outside of school? And what about you and me? Are we back together, or are we just friends, or do you never want to see me again?"

Hermione reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I want you back in my life and I want you in her life too."

Ron still had his old lopsided grin. He sat there looking at Hermione, grinning like an idiot for the longest time, until she started blushing furiously. "Okay Ron, you can stop staring at me now. Hey, do you want to see pictures of Jess? You know, as she was growing up and all."

Ron said he would love to and Hermione went to the bookshelf and pulled out four large photo albums. She opened the first one and it showed Hermione and Tonks setting up the apartment. The next pages showed several pictures of Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Hagrid and McGonagall doing things around the apartment and Diagon Alley, mostly getting prepared for the baby.

Next there were pictures of Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron. She was smiling to all of the faces she was beginning to recognize. Some were of her and Tom waving at the camera, and some had Hermione and Sam, the cook playing around in the kitchen.

As the pictures went on, Hermione's stomach started showing more and more, until finally it showed Hermione sitting in a chair in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron breathing fast. Everyone around her was going insane. Ron thought the picture was quite funny.

The next few pages were filled with pictures of Jessica and Hermione on the day she was born. Then the pictures showed Hermione getting Jessica home for the first time. The rest of the books showed mostly Jessica and Hermione, some had others such as Tom and Sam or McGonagall, Remus, Tonks or Hagrid. Ron beamed with pride when he saw the pictures of Jessica riding her broom with her Chudley Cannons jersey.

Hermione and Ron finished looking at the photo albums and Hermione put them back on the shelf. Ron was smiling as he watched her. When she sat back down, he put his arm around her. "Hermione, we have the most beautiful daughter in the entire world, you know that?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah we do."

"Hermione, how do you love someone so much even if you don't really know them?"

Hermione laughed. "That's exactly what I thought the day she was born. I remember getting this overwhelming feeling that I had never met anyone more perfect in my life."

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! That's exactly what I mean! I just know that she is perfect. So are you, by the way."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "You're just being nice." She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was well past four in the morning.

"Oh wow, look how long we've been talking Ron. We should get some sleep you know." Hermione said, fighting off a yawn. They stood up and walked away from the couch. Ron looked at Hermione lovingly and then kissed her. When they both need air, they broke the kiss and Ron said, "I should probably get back to the school now." Hermione shook her head. "Oh, I don't think so!" She pulled him into her room and they shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, so sorry I haven't updated! It's been a bit hectic around here to tell the truth, so I hope you forgive me!**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly not wanting to wake up from her wonderful dream that Ron had come back. She finally gave up and opened her eyes fully. Sure enough, she rolled over and Ron wasn't there. She looked though and saw some familiar clothes on the floor and smiled.

Hermione got up and put on a pair of blue jeans and a form fitting t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen and saw that the apartment was empty. She looked into Jessica's room and saw that she was still dead asleep, so she walked out of the apartment into the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was somewhat busy and Hermione was glad she didn't have to work. She looked around and finally spotted Ron at a table with two very familiar people. Harry and Ginny's backs were to her and when Ron spotted her she motioned for him to not say anything.

She walked up behind Ginny and said, "You know, your brother might still be a git, but he's a very romantic one."

Ginny and Harry spun around and smiled broadly when they saw Hermione standing behind them. Ginny squealed and got up to wrap Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I've missed you!" they both said at the same time and laughed. The girls broke apart and then Harry got up to hug her.

"It's good to have you back Hermione," Harry said truthfully. Once everyone was done hugging, Hermione went over and gave Ron a kiss. "Good morning," she said. Ron grinned at her goofily like he always did.

They all sat and talked for about an hour when Jessica came down the stairs groggily in yet another Chudley Cannons t-shirt. She spotted the group and came to sit down in the last chair beside her dad.

"Morning," she said as Tom came over to give her the pumpkin juice she always drank in the morning. Tom talked to everyone for a minute before going back to take other customer's orders.

"So, you take after me do you? Not a morning person." Ron said smiling at Jessica.

"You shouldn't be talking. You were making all sorts of racket in the bathroom at about seven this morning," Jessica said grumpily.

Ron laughed. He loved being around Jessica already. Hermione broke off her conversation with Jessica and asked, "When do you two have to go back to Hogwarts?"

Ron shrugged. "Probably tomorrow. I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight, if that's okay."

Hermione beamed. "Of course it is! Where are we going?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope, it's a surprise, you're not getting it out of me."

Hermione laughed. "Fine, just nothing that is going to try to serve me something that I can't even read off of the menu."

"Deal."

The group finished their breakfast and Harry and Ginny went back to Hogwarts so they could finish up some things at the school and check up on their daughter, Emma.

Ron and Jessica decided to go shopping out in Diagon Alley and Hermione said that she wanted to do some things in the apartment and she would see them later.

Ron and Jessica stepped out into the semi-busy street and Jessica looked up at him. "Okay, so what do I call you exactly?"

Ron looked surprised. "Oh yeah, I don't guess we covered that yet… uh, how about you call me dad? Oh, but you still have to call me 'Professor' when we're in class though."

Jessica nodded. "Alright then Dad, you didn't just want to go shopping for fun. What do you need to get? I know every shop like the back of my hand."

Ron smiled mischievously. "Jess, which jewelry store has the absolute best rings in it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey again! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I just haven't had time. Well, I actually think this might be the last chapter because I have a couple of ideas in my head for new stories. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support on this story!**

Jessica looked at Ron, absolutely stunned. "Wha… do you mean… are you going to propose to Mom?"

Ron nodded. "Jess, I love your mom more than any other woman in this world and she's been gone for over eleven years. I'm not going to sit around and wait eleven more."

Jessica's mood turned from shock to positively giddy in about two seconds. "This rocks! C'mon, we're going to see Mr. Jacobson."

Jessica grabbed Ron by the hand and led him through Diagon Alley in a flash. After growing up here, Jessica definitely knew her way around and she knew that Mr. Jacobson was the most honest jeweler in Diagon Alley.

It took them a total of a minute to get to the shop and when they did, Jessica ran up to the man behind the counter. "Mr. Jacobson! Can we see the best engagement rings you have?"

Mr. Jacobson looked taken aback by her question, but obliged none the less. "Jessica, why on earth do you need to see engagement rings? You're not getting married are you?" he added teasingly. Jessica laughed at the joke and laughed even harder when she saw the protective father look on Ron's face.

Jessica and Ron sat and looked at the engagement rings for over an hour while talking to Mr. Jacobson. He had some stories to tell about Jess growing up and Ron was eager to hear all of them. Finally, Ron decided he would buy the one that Jessica said was the best one. She had to reassure him at least four times that he was doing the right thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in her room with Jessica, who was trying to convince her to wear a dress she hadn't worn since before Jess was born.

"Mom, just try it on at least!"

"What exactly is the point of trying it on if I'm going to take it back off?"

"Who says you're taking it back off?"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Jess, I am not wearing the dress!"

"Sure you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"FINE!"

"HA!"

Hermione walked grudgingly over to her closet and dug to the very back. The dress was still hanging in a plastic cover from the last time it had been dry cleaned, the receipt was still on it and it dated back to almost twelve years ago. Hermione turned to look at Jessica. "Are you going to shut up if I try it on?"

Jessica smiled. "Yep. Not another word about it if you try it on."

Hermione sighed, defeated. She took the dress off the hanger and slipped it on. Surprisingly, it fit even better than the last time she had worn it and flaunted her figure. "Not bad," she said.

Jessica grinned. "I…"

Hermione cut her off. "If the words 'I told you so' come out of your mouth, you are so grounded."

Jessica stuck out her tongue playfully and watched her mom examine the dress from every possible angle and finally say, "Okay, fine, I'll wear it."

The two of them walked over to the bathroom and started to contemplate what to do with Hermione's hair. They finally decided to curl it loosely and then pull it part of the way back in a nice clamp. Then Jessica picked out a necklace to finish off the outfit.

"Mom, you look amazing."

Hermione smiled and twirled in a circle. "I haven't felt this dressed up in a long time."

"Uh, Mom, that's because you haven't dressed up in a long time."

The two girls laughed and after a few minutes of talking Hermione said, "Oh, I have a nice ring that would go with this."

She got up to go get it, but Jessica grabbed her arm. "Um, Mom, I don't think you should wear the ring actually. It would really take away from the outfit in general."

Hermione looked confused. "A ring… would take away from the outfit in general?"

Jessica nodded. "I mean, you look really perfect already and besides, I think you should wear your new bracelet instead."

"Oh, you're right! I forgot about it. Thanks Jess." Hermione went back into her room and got the bracelet and Jessica let out a long breath. When Hermione came back into the living room, she asked "Okay Jess, are you sure you'll be alright here for a while?"

Jessica nodded. "Uh huh. Uncle Tom and Sam are coming up later and we're going to finish our wizard's chess match. Until then, I'm going to finish reading this book."

Hermione smirked. "Chudley Cannons?"

"Yep."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was waiting by the stairs in the Leaky Cauldron at exactly 7: 30. He stood nervously, waiting for Hermione. His back was to the staircase and didn't see Hermione coming down. He jumped about ten feet in the air when she leaned into his ear and said, "Waiting for someone?"

Ron turned around to say something, but lost all words when he saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair was loosely curled and her eyes were absolutely shining. The black dress she wore was perfect… and Ron knew it all to well.

He smirked. "I remember the last time I saw you in that dress."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'll bet you do, but don't think of any repeats unless you want another daughter."

They both laughed and walked to the restaurant. As they sat down and ate dinner, they talked comfortably, laughing at each others jokes and completely in love. When they were done with their meals, Hermione excused her self and went to the restroom.

Ron took deep breaths. He knew that it was now or never when she got back and the time seemed to be speeding up and slowing down. Eventually Hermione came back out of the restroom and sat down.

"Er, Ron, are you alright? You look a bit ill. Do you think there was something wrong with your food?"

Ron shook his head. "No, nothing was wrong with the food. I'm fine, really."

Hermione looked skeptical, but said nodded. "If you say so."

They went back into conversation and when the dessert menus came, Hermione opened hers in front of her. She had to smile and say, "Ron, I swear if I start eating like this often, I'm going to be a whale." When he didn't say anything, she looked up from her menu and was surprised to see Ron not there, but jumped a little when she saw him standing beside her.

"Ron what on earth are you doing?"

As if this was some kind of cue, Ron got down on his knee and took Hermione's hand. "Hermione, I love you. You know I do and I know you love me. I know we haven't been back together long, but Hermione I want you in my life everyday. I want to wake up and you to be the first thing I see and I want to go to sleep with my arms wrapped around you. I want to watch Jessica as she grows even more and I want to be with you through the good times and bad because I know no matter how bad they are, we'll get through them because we'll be together. You're my everything. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione didn't even realize she had been crying until now. She couldn't think of anything to say, but "Was this why Jess didn't want me to wear a ring?"

Ron laughed and took out a small box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He took it out and slid it on to her finger. He looked up at her, beaming. Hermione started laughing out of happiness and threw her arms around Ron's neck, kissing him deeply. He stood up and spun around causing them both to laugh. Everyone in the restaurant who had been watching them started applauding. Three people at the table on the other side of the room absolutely cheered. Hermione and Ron were too distracted to even see their daughter, Harry, and Ginny sitting there.

Hermione and Ron were completely lost in one another. If the world had ended right then, neither of them would have noticed. They stood looking at each other for what could have been a few minutes or several days, all they knew was that everything was finally perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was three months later. The ceremony itself was beautiful, but simple, with Jessica and Ginny as bridesmaids and Harry as best man. For everyone in attendance, they knew that this was meant to be.


End file.
